


Always

by FromOZwithlove



Series: 452 Songfics [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOZwithlove/pseuds/FromOZwithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Always by Panic! at the Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Patrick would have liked to have said that he did not like the way that Pete was snuggling into him while they watched reruns on TV. However, that was a lie. It was actually really nice.

Pete burrowed his head deeper into the back of Patrick's neck and wrapped his arms around Patrick's shoulder. Patrick squirmed, attempting to look back at him. Pete made an annoyed noise and pulled him closer. Patrick smirked. "Why are you using me as your pillow?" he asked, sinking back into Pete's chest. "Too tired." Pete mumbled.

Patrick wriggled out of Pete's arms and started pulling him up. Pete begrudgingly stood up and slumped against Patrick. They both walked awkwardly towards Pete's room, stumbling a little over each others feet. 

Pete plopped down on his bed face first. Patrick turned to leave when Pete rolled over and grabbed him. "Will you stay here?" he asked. Patrick sighed and sank down next to Pete. As Pete latched onto him again, he smiled. "Always"


End file.
